


I Don't Have A Favorite

by zeroisapi



Series: Boone and Jolene [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroisapi/pseuds/zeroisapi
Summary: A few drabbles of Boone with his favorite kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone takes one of his newborn twins on a hunt to help out his stressed wife.

Boone carried his youngest baby girl strapped to his chest and his rifle strapped to his back. The moon was set low, almost dawn. If he was lucky he’d get something good - it had been a dry year and it was starting to get tough to feed the family. There wasn’t enough to go around between Jolene, her parents, JJ, Sierra, and now the twins. JJ and Sierra were still young enough for Jolene to breastfeed them and the twins were only a few months old so they were still being breastfed too. But that meant Jolene needed more food to provide them with nutrients. On top of that, Jolene’s mom was getting sick so she also needed as much food as she could get. Next on the hierarchy was Jolene’s dad. He was getting weaker every passing day from working in the field all day with Boone.

Boone got the last of the food. He was fine getting less than he needed when his family was hungry. Jolene tries to put her leftover food onto his plate, but he can’t eat her food when he knows she’s feeding their kids. Things will get better - and if he’s lucky they’ll have a good dinner tonight.

Desert Rose stirred again. He bounced her and pat her back. She didn’t sleep well at night and needed constant attention. So, Boone took her along so Jolene could rest better and not have to worry about putting her back to bed. The first few times he went out to hunt in the morning, he’d come home to Jolene with red puffy eyes and trying to rock Desert Rose back to sleep. He hated that. She’s never been good with small amounts of sleep. That’s why he took Desert Rose with him. She was almost like an alarm clock. When she started crying at the same time every night, Boone decided that’s when he’d start hunting. Then, he comes home with his winnings, take a nap, clean and cure the meat, have lunch, then goes out to the field.

Boone spotted a deer in the distance. He readjusted the plugs in her ears and pulled his gun out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone stops a fight between his kids.

Boone walked out to the porch after dinner when he heard yelling. The deal was that the kids could go outside after dinner only if they stayed on the porch and only if they didn’t make a ruckus. After all, Jolene’s parents needed to sleep.

He walked in on a fight between Desert Rose and Sierra - Rosanna and Johnny Joey were egging them on. Craig Jr. was sitting by himself playing with one of his action figures.

“Hey, what the hell is this? Did you start a fight club while your mom and I got ready for bed?” He asked.

“Sierra started it!” Desert Rose ran towards him and grabbed onto his shirt.

“Did you?” he asked Sierra.

“Desert took my doll!”

“No she didn’t,” Rosanna said, “Sierra just hit her!”

“Sierra.” Boone crossed his arms over his chest, “You know you can’t hit Desert Rose - she’s smaller than you. Apologize and go to bed.”

“But-but Daddy that’s not fair!” she whined, “Desert Rose hit me too!”

“Did I stutter?”

Sierra pouted, “Sorry, Desert Rose.”

Sierra stomped inside and slammed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I talk about Jolene and Boone all the time and I went in depth on their kids and what happens after they leave from New Vegas and move to Idaho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone and Jolene take a nap on a hot day, one of their daughters joins them.

Boone sat with his arms crossed over his chest and his head leaned back against the headrest of the chair. He felt someone sit down in his lap. He peaked his eye open. Jolene smiled at him.

“Hey Jolene,” he mumbled sleepily. 

The midsummer heat had gotten to him and he was exhausted. Jolene’s dad snored across the room in his chair.

“Can I sit here?” she asked.

“I certainly don’t have any objections,” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He put his feet up onto the ottoman. Jolene leaned her head against his chest and he leaned his head against the top of hers.

When he woke again, the sun had passed some. There was a weight on his feet.

Desert Rose sat - her blonde hair was braided into two pigtails. She looked just like Jolene. It was funny watching her run around - Jolene’s dad often said it was like watching Jolene run around all over again. She loved to run and chase JJ around the farm when he wasn’t helping Jolene out in the general store she set up for passing traders. She also liked to fight Sierra and Rosanna which got her into a good bit of trouble.

“Daddy?” Desert Rose smiled at him, “Can I cuddle with you and Mama?”

“Of course, sweet heart.”

She climbed into his lap and curled up against his chest. Boone put his arm around her and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone confides with his daughter on a hunt.

Desert Rose laid on her stomach and aimed at a deer. Boone laid a foot away and “supervised” her. Jolene was always hesitant about letting her shoot, but Boone was good at convincing her. All he really had to do was remind her about his days in the NCR and how he was trained specifically to use the gun she was going to shoot. It got her calmed down until the next time Desert asks to go hunting.

For a few years, Boone actually didn’t even let her the gun. Not until she was 10. Even then, he did baby steps with her until he let her use it with almost free use. She was getting pretty good too, for someone her age. He could see her as a hunter in the future. Once Jolene said Desert Rose reminded her of a soldier she met in the NCR - she had forgotten her name but the resemblance was uncanny. Boone remembered her too. She was a good squad leader. He didn’t like the thought of Desert being a soldier.

Desert took the shot. She hit its front leg and it staggered forward. She cursed under her breath and handed the gun to Boone - the deal right now was that she got to load, aim, take off the safety, then take the first shot. Boone got to make the kill if she didn’t. So far she hasn’t made a kill, but she’s come close.

Boone made the kill and the two of them got up to get the deer and take it home.

“Daddy, how’d you get so good?” she asked.

“I was trained.”

“By who?”

“An army in California,” he said, “That’s where I grew up.”

“I thought you were from New Vegas. That’s what Mama said.”

“No, that’s where I was living when we met. The army sent me out there and I decided to live there when I quit.”

“Why did you quit? What made you want to stay there so bad?”

Boone thought of Carla for a moment. He and Jolene agreed not to tell their kids about her or what happened - he didn’t want them to know.

“My friend stayed there and convinced me to stay too. I didn’t have anyone waiting for me back in California, so I didn’t see any reason not to.”

It wasn’t a lie. He wasn’t lying to her.

“What about your Mama and Daddy?”

Boone knelt down next to the deer.

“My dad died when I was a small kid, younger than you,” he said, “...and my mom and I had our differences. She told me not to come back when I signed up for the army.”

There was a small pause.

“If you or any of your siblings ever leave home... I want you to know your mom and I will always welcome you back no matter what,” he said. He looked her in the eye, “Do you understand? We love you, kids, a lot.”

She nodded, “I love you too.”


End file.
